percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Lena Zilkersen
Holy shit, she's drop-dead gorgeous! Sparrowsong 06:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I knew you'd like it. I chose that hair because it looks like Hermes's. I like Julia's image too. TATN / Thalia! 06:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm so ashamed to admit this, but...Hermes would be so hot if he were a teen. But not as hot as my Luke! Sparrowsong 06:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Lulu jokes that if I'm not a demigod, I'll screw Hermes. He would be. It would pretty much be her but male. TATN / Thalia! 06:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) If they were real, I'd totally be having an orgy with Hermes, Apollo, Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia (Grace) right now instead of typing. LOL. Sparrowsong 06:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. *Gasp* Apollo's my dad! That was totally a typo! Sorry, Dad! P.P.S. It'd be kinda fun to watch him screw Hermes, though XD. To me, Hermes always came off as severely gay for some reason. I always imagined him to have a girly voice with a slightly creepy British accent (think Sailor Mercury) and...yeah XD. WOW. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! For me it would go; Hermes, Nico, Luke, Hades, Stoll brothers, and Zeus. Zeus just because, well, it's Zeus. I'm sure he's in every orgy. TATN / Thalia! 06:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S I would include Morpheus but he's my daddy!!!! Oh, yeah, Nico and the Stoll brothers too! LOL. I personally think Zeus is pretty gross, especially after writing Daddy. Sparrowsong 06:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I dare you to go to the Rainbow Restaurant and write about that weird orgy we came up with :D. I WILL NOW! You make a good point about Zeus. I imagine Hermes with the same voice as a kid in my class, Cam. His voice is deep for a twelve year old and he's hot an always smells good... I like him. TATN / Thalia! 06:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S Should it be the both of us or just one of us? How about both of us? XD Sparrowsong 06:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Our self insertion characters? Or us? TATN / Thalia! 06:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Our self-insertion characters, I guess. Doesn't really matter XD. Sparrowsong 06:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ooh, I'd be in soo much trouble if my parents found the Restaurant! Yep. I would too. Especially now. TATN / Thalia! 06:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S Hades? Is he in it? Gives me a real adrenaline rush. You can put Hades in it if you want. What's it gonna be called? Sparrowsong 06:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The weirdest day in history. Right now you've looked at me like, drama queen. Because I fell dramatically into Hermes's arms. XD It's a crack-lemon. TATN / Thalia! 06:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I can tell, LOL. OMFG, I have 3,051 edits on here!! Sparrowsong 06:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If Luke doesn't do me in it, I'm gonna strangle you. Oh, I'm already mentioning you two. Together. TATN / Thalia! 06:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) '*Drools* Thanks. Seriously. I owe you one. Sparrowsong 06:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes. You do. I'm blushing so hard, my cheeks burn and can hear them sizzling. TATN / Thalia! 06:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry :). It sounds so hot! XD Sparrowsong 06:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) It's OK. Lesbian sex is going on right now. All the 4 girls, on top of each other. TATN / Thalia! 06:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You mean...Thalia G, Thalia R, Annabeth, and me? Woah... Sparrowsong 06:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I might go into greater depth with that. Do you care who you screw in it? TATN / Thalia! 06:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Not really, just as long as I'm not doing George Bush. Sparrowsong 06:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) WTF??? Umm... K. Then Annabeth and Thalia G. TATN / Thalia! 06:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Sparrowsong 06:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I saw LFB, I LOVE IT!!!!!!!! As soon as I'm done on rainbow restaurant, I'll start Lena's. TATN / Thalia! 07:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Kay. Thanks so much, sis. Sparrowsong 07:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm almost done the orgy lemon. TATN / Thalia! 07:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Totally can't wait. Sparrowsong 07:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I have to save it till tomorrow. My computer went idiot and I lost it. But I will get it up tomorrow, after cadets. TATN / Thalia! 07:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Very sorry. I hate when that happens. Sparrowsong 07:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on the rape request now. In Artemis's POV? TATN / Thalia! 07:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care whose POV it's in. If you want, you could redo the orgy right after the Adamis, but you don't have to or anything. I'm just suggesting it. Sparrowsong 07:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know. I might redo the orgy right after. I dunno yet. RIGHT! I have to do it right after. I have Cadets tomorrow!!!! TATN / Thalia! 07:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) They both sound really good. Sparrowsong 07:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) They will be >:O Because I like writing rapefic. TATN / Thalia! 07:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Same here. You wouldn't believe how much fun Invasion was. Sparrowsong 07:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) This is making me horny and sad at the same time. TATN / Thalia! 07:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Same, same. Sparrowsong 07:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) She's just explaining how much it hurt but how nice it was. Ew, Artemis, really. TATN / Thalia! 07:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Reminds me a lot of Stella. Sparrowsong 07:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC)